Rahmi Romazi
|affiliation = friend cubes|caption = "I want to put more good into the world than bad."}} Originally from Eyrien, Rahmi Romazi is a half-nymph knight with an overly cheerful disposition. Currently employed by Razeiya Faoric, his mission was protecting and watching over Rahaavi Merari during the Hackledown Descent. While there, he along with the rest of his group was enlisted by a mysterious mask to save the entity that spoke through it. His birthday is Wyn17. Appearance As looks go, Rahmi’s are fairly standard for a half-nymph – he has dark blue eyes and keeps his straight black hair shoulder length, with the bangs never falling past his eyes if he can help it. He takes care to keep up his appearance for the sake of charisma, enjoying lighter and earthier colors like tans, blues, and greens. In addition, when at work he’ll often wear a silver headpiece with an aquamarine gem (matching his eyes) – you know, it’s just fashionable. Though his hair is long enough to tie back, Rahmi tends to keep it loose (although he may braid a few strands when idle, out of habit) – this helps to cover up his ears, which he is a bit self-conscious about. Although he inherited more from his mother than his father in terms of looks, he's got his father's smile and laugh, and tends to carry himself more like him. Personality Cheerful to a fault, Rahmi is overly optimistic about everything. He opts to find the best in any situation and treats everyone he meets with kindness and respect, no matter what they are or where they come from. He can be a bit oblivious at times because of this, but it almost never stops him from staying positive. He’s quick to blanket any fear or anger with a silly or cheerful comment, never wanting those around him to worry. Rahmi is extremely empathetic in moments of tension or high stress, always doing what he can to ensure that everyone around him is safe and happy. He’ll stop whatever he’s doing to comfort those in distress, or at least try. While he recognizes that his friends can’t be happy all the time, it’s important to him that he can at least make certain they’re emotionally stable. Working for Faoric has not left Rahmi without a serious side – though rarely shown outside of formal matters, it slips out from time to time in short bursts. Other people have found this concerning in comparison to his general demeanor, thus Rahmi’s general decision to...keep a lid on it if he can. Rahmi chooses not to talk about his past or family due to the knowledge that other people have had it far harder than he has, even keeping talk of his sister fairly close to his heart rather than sharing it. Though he loves Thana more than anything else in the world, talking about her too much makes him emotional. He greatly dislikes gambling because of his father and, while he won't openly reprimand anyone, refuses to participate in any himself. Background As a child, Rahmi Romazi grew up fairly poor but happy, his family a source of joy and comfort for him through hard times. His mother, Selle, was a clever woman whose boldness was unmatched by anyone, while his father Manu was a gentle yet authoritative figure, the pinnacle of honor and kindness who Rahmi aspired to be like. His sister Thana had the best of both of them, it seemed, talented in a variety of ways and just as kind as she was beautiful. Rahmi himself was a very happy child who was loved dearly by his family, and what he lacked in talent he tended to make up for in his sheer enthusiasm for learning and living. The family might have continued on this way - impoverished, but content - had it not been for the cataclysms. Losing even their smallest of comforts, the Romazis were forced to flee their home to live on the Flock, carrying nothing but the clothes on their backs. From there, life for Rahmi was nothing but a downward spiral. Manu, though meaning well, took to gambling as an attempt to gain more money, squandering what little the family had. Though Selle tried to reason with Manu and stop him, the hundreds of broken promises were too much to bear and, heartbroken, she retreated into herself - eventually resolving that if no one would listen to her, there was no reason to continue speaking. Poor, hungry, and virtually alone, the only person Rahmi had left to rely on was his sister Thana - the last light left in his life. Taking on a motherly role to her younger brother, Thana attempted to rebuild their family from the ground up, finding ways to feed herself and Rahmi and keep them alive. Though Rahmi often struggled to keep his hopes up, it was Thana who ultimately convinced him that anything could be accomplished if he stayed happy and hopeful. Eventually, through years of hard work and determination alone, Thana and Rahmi managed to bring some form of stability back to their family - a place to live, food to eat. But even these were fragile things and, almost as soon as they had settled, Thana announced to Rahmi that she was leaving to seek out something better for their family; a way to help them live ''and not just ''survive. Despite Rahmi's desperate protests, Thana eventually convinced him that she would be alright and left to seek out a better life for their family, promising to come home with news within a year...but she did not return. Lost more than ever before without his sister to guide him, Rahmi stayed at home with his parents for another year and a half to keep them afloat, working himself tirelessly in order to both keep the house running and save a bit of money for himself, fueled only by blind optimism and the hope that things would eventually work out. Thinking always of Thana, Rahmi found himself anxiously wishing to leave, held back only by the knowledge that if he did his mother and father wouldn't survive. But soon, without prompt, Selle found work of her own - the nature of which Rahmi was never quite sure of - and, in writing, gave Rahmi her assurance that she would be fine and that he should leave like Thana had, if he wished to. Though fearing for his mother's funds and livelihood with his father still around, Rahmi ultimately decided that Manu, though responsible for the family's turmoil, was still not a bad man and would not harm Selle so terribly. Promising to find Thana and bring her home safely, and also to visit every so often to check on his mother, Rahmi set off with the money he'd saved to build a life of his own. Never exceptional with any form of art, Rahmi realized early on in his departure that the information he sought likely couldn't be obtained by normal means - or, if it could, would take far too long for a poor half-nymph with no artistic prowess and no status to speak of. It was this that brought him to his aspiration of working for Razeiya Faoric; if Rahmi could work under someone influential, he could make connections and get what he needed far more quickly. To hone his skill with a blade, he turned to Gremm Callion to tutor him in the art of swordplay. A hard worker and quick study, Rahmi was a good student who picked up on techniques quickly and learned to hit hard - channeling his buried anger into his sword as he fought. In addition to this training, Rahmi decided that knowledge would be a key part of his search. The time he spent not practicing his swordplay was spent studying, teaching himself a variety of different languages that might help him in his journeys. Once more, hard work and determination paid off for Rahmi as he worked his way into Faoric's good graces and eventually earned his position as the killoren's knight. Now with a steady job and access to more information than ever, Rahmi's life took a turn for the better - with no luck finding his sister, but hope alive and well within his heart. A few years later, Rahmi would be sent by Faoric to keep an eye on Rahaavi Merari during the Hackledown Descent. As usual, Rahmi accepted the task with a bright smile and a heart full of hope, with no real idea that the trip would change his life… Campaign Happenings Rahmi made friends and cubes once Miscellaneous Rahmi's name means "merciful", "compassionate". Rahmi's theme is Knight and Day. Rahmi has two middle names, but doesn't share them with anyone because he dislikes them both. Only four people know them, and three of those are family. The other is Gremm Callion. Image Gallery Rahmi in armor.png|Full body reference of Rahmi in his armor rahmicommish.png|By http://plerndraws.tumblr.com commi-fm2.png|Art by http://hisonae.tumblr.com/ Rahmi Romazi.jpeg|Art of Rahmi in casual clothes by http://rene-elric.tumblr.com/ The_Weirdo_Soulmates_Cooking_Club.png|The Weirdo Soulmates Cooking Club rasmosisjones.png|listen, buddy. you cant. Rahmi's FUCKIN PISSED.png|"That's my secret. I'm always angry."